


Beau gosse, fantasme et plus si affinités

by Kurohagi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohagi/pseuds/Kurohagi
Summary: Aomine étudiant et indépendant, travaille dans un bar boîte de nuit à la mode. La solitude lui pèse et il commence à fantasmer sur un parfait inconnu. Fic commandée par Yuhonorine [UA][YAOI][ROMANCE][KAGAAO][LEMON]





	Beau gosse, fantasme et plus si affinités

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuhonorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhonorine/gifts).

> Auteur: Kuro-Hagi (09/12/2018)  
Tags: Romance – Yaoi - UA  
Disclaimer: Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
Note: Cet OS est dédié à Yuhonorine parce que… Tout simplement elle me la commandée ! J'espère qu'elle sera satisfaite du résultat ^^  
Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! Et en plus… c'était long ! Il faut dire aussi que je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois !  
Bref, je crois que je suis assez contente du résultat final.  
Remerciements : Merci Peri pour les corrections et de bouffer du chibre roux pour moi XD
> 
> Et merci Yuho pour ce 'défi' ! ^_^

**Beau gosse, fantasme et plus si affinités**

**.**

_'Matte cette tof ! Ce mec a un corps de rêve. Et il était dans mon pieu hier !'_

Daiki soupira. Quel mec Kazunari avait-il bien pu se taper encore ? Ils n'avaient pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts en matière d'homme. Y'avait qu'à voir le mec dont le faucon était amoureux, Midorima Shintaro il n'y avait pas plus ennuyeux que ce gars. Et en plus il n'était pas _gay_. Son téléphone, lent comme le monde, dévoile poussivement comme par un suspens calculé l'image envoyée par son ami. Il devina d'abord le profil un peu flou d'un visage à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux rouges, puis des épaules larges et musclées, un dos magnifiquement sculpté et des fesses joliment rebondies seulement à moitié dissimulées par un drap. Le gars semblait dormir. Le verso était prometteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

_'Et ça donne quoi de face ?'_

Aussitôt son téléphone vibra et une nouvelle image s'afficha avec la même lenteur. Kazunari se fichait de lui. La nouvelle photo montrait très certainement le même homme, mais était cadrée juste sur son entrejambe. On voyait un nombril et des abdominaux taillés dans un roc. Sur le flanc droit une cicatrice disgracieuse, une brûlure probablement qui devait s'étendre vers le haut du corps, sur le côté opposé un tatouage qui venait flirter avec la naissance des poils pubiens. Enfin une toison rousse de laquelle émergeait un appendice sexuel d'une taille honorable bien qu'au repos, dont seul le gland était dissimulé par un bout de drap. Daiki éteignit aussitôt son écran, regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un avait pu voir la photo. Heureusement, Kouta était trop occupé à faire sa diva en s'habillant pour s'intéresser à lui. Curieux, il ralluma l'écran pour regarder encore une fois cette queue fort alléchante. Ça faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'en avait pas vu une autre que la sienne de cette taille. Il était intrigué, imaginant le corps entier de l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux avec cette cicatrice et ce tatouage.

_ 'Pas mal. Sportif ?'_

_ 'Basketteur mon grand. Atta' y'en a une dernière qui arrive.'_

_ 'J'prends mon service. On se voit tout à l'heure au taf.'_

Il soupira. Il allait avoir droit au détail complet des ébats sexuels de Kazunari. Il enfila sa tenue de travail, _jean_ brut moulant, chemise noire sans manche tout aussi près du corps que le pantalon. Il fixa le badge à la poche de la chemise et ajouta quelques accessoires. Son téléphone sonna pour indiquer un nouveau message de son ami probablement. Trop curieux, il regarda aussitôt l'appareil mais, la sonnerie n'indiquait pas l'arrivée d'une nouvelle image, simplement que la mémoire était pleine et qu'il n'était plus possible de synchroniser les applications. Il pesta et posa son téléphone dans son casier qu'il referma rapidement.

"Aomine.

\- Kouta."

Kouta s'adossa au casier pour regarder Daiki.

"Hm… Tu es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue."

Daiki regarda le jeune homme. Plus petit et plus fin que lui, Kouta portait un _t-shirt_ large et échancré qui laissait facilement dévoiler une épaule et son torse fin. Le tissu était léger, vaporeux avec des couleurs pleines de _peps_. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une demi-queue brouillonne. Sous le haut trop long il portait un short en _jean_ très court qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes fines. Kouta était le parfait stéréotype du _neko_. Fin, visage androgyne, cheveux mi-longs. Candeur, fragilité semblait lui aller comme un gant. Il était désirable aux yeux de tous les _tashi _qui fréquentaient le bar. Et il était effectivement _uke _adepte du threesome. Comme il le disait si bien, il aimait en avoir une dans le cul et une dans la bouche.

A l'opposé, Daiki était le parfait archétype du _seme _ultime. Grand plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, un corps puissant et musclé, des cheveux coupés courts, un visage beau très masculin, un peu dur et froid. Kouta le trouvait parfaitement à son goût et ne cessait de lui faire des avances. Il n'attendait rien d'autre de lui que du sexe, le mignon rêvait de se faire prendre par un corps de rêve comme celui-là. Malheureusement…

"Tu sais… Même si tu veux pas me la mettre… Je pourrais au moins te sucer."

Daiki lui jeta un regard noir. Et Kouta gloussa.

"Ce regard… C'est vraiment du gâchis avec un corps comme le tiens que tu sois _uke_.

\- J't'emmerde. C'est bientôt l'heure du _rush_. On doit prendre notre service ou Himuro-san va nous engueuler."

Himuro Tatsuya était le gérant de ce bar-restaurant-boîte de nuit, où Daiki travaillait à mi-temps après les cours, les _week-ends_ et pendant les vacances. Tatsuya ne laissait rien au hasard. Le bar état décoré avec goût, il servait des plats pour le moins… originaux et son personnel était choisi avec soin. Des hommes _gays _uniquement, qui travaillaient en binôme. Il choisissait lui-même leur tenue pour les mettre le plus en valeur possible. Chaque paire se composait d'un _uke _et d'un _seme_. Daiki était appairé avec Kouta. Le but était d'attirer les clients et pour leur faire plaisir il devait régulièrement faire le _show_.

"Hm… Ok. Tu es de mauvaise humeur. Depuis quand tu n'as pas tiré ton coup ? Vraiment une petite pipe ça te ferait le plus grand bien."

Daiki poussa la porte du bar en affichant son sourire factice. Il sentit les yeux se tourner vers lui, Kouta le rejoignit en riant et s'accrocha à son bras. Le plus grand laissa faire ils rejoignirent le bar pour retrouver le gérant qui leur indiqua leur poste pour le service. Kouta posa un baiser sur la joue de Daiki avant de s'éloigner pour prendre les commandes. Ce dernier soupira mais suivit le mouvement. Il avait beau se plaindre il aimait la bonne humeur de son binôme.

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga suivit Tatsuya dans l'établissement. Il était vingt heures et le personnel était déjà très occupé. Les clients plus chics les uns que les autres se pressaient pour avoir une table dans le nouveau lieu à la mode du quartier _gay _de Tokyo, celui dont le nom était sur toutes les bouches et qui appartenait à Taiga.

Taiga était un jeune héritier de vingt-sept ans, son père lui avait légué à son décès cinq ans plus tôt, trois bars de nuit à gérer en Californie et un à Tokyo. Jeune homme d'affaire prometteur, il avait réussi à la prouesse de rendre ses bars encore plus populaires qu'à l'époque de son père, en s'associant avec les meilleurs _designers_ et _DJ_, conférant à ses bars un attrait supplémentaire. Il avait ainsi acheté deux nouveaux établissements dont la popularité fut immédiate. Ces deux nouveaux lieux acquis se situaient dans les quartiers _gays _pour l'un de L.A. pour l'autre de San Francisco. Suite à ce succès, il avait décidé d'ouvrir une autre boîte à Tokyo. Il voyageait régulièrement d'un pays à l'autre et se faisaient aider aux Etats-Unis par Alexandra Garcia et à Tokyo par son frère de cœur Himuro Tatsuya.

Il avait acheté l'établissement six mois plus tôt. Après un bon ravalement de façade et de gros travaux de réaménagement, il avait été inauguré le mois précédent lors de son dernier passage à Tokyo. Ça avait été un succès tout aussi fulgurant que pour ces deux autres précédentes acquisitions. Taiga avait réussi encore une fois à s'entourer des meilleurs, proposant une ambiance et des burgers originaux, s'offrant les _DJs_ du moment pour les vendredis et samedis soirs et laissant la gestion de l'établissement à Himuro Tatsuya. Il avait débauché le gérant de l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville où celui-ci ne pouvait pas laisser libre court à sa créativité. Tatsuya avait lui-même choisi tout le personnel, dont le chef cuisinier. Un homme réputé original, au caractère très lunatique mais dont les compétences n'étaient plus à prouver, le chef Murasakibara Atsushi. Taiga n'ignorait pas que le géant qui avait investi les cuisines de son nouvel établissement était tout aussi _gay_ qu'eux-mêmes et surtout que Tatsuya avait depuis longtemps des vues sur lui. Il était bel homme, un corps très avantageux, mais décidément trop spécial pour Taiga. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que son meilleur ami lui trouvait, sans compter que le géant semblait indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait en dehors de la bouffe, le jeune homme d'affaire souhaitait bien du courage à son frère pour arriver à ses fins. En lui laissant carte blanche, Taiga faisait entièrement confiance à Tatsuya pour la gestion de ce nouveau lieu. Et le succès en résultant, lui prouvait qu'il avait eu raison de le suivre sur ce projet.

Le jeune propriétaire suivit son ami dans ce qu'il considérait déjà comme le joyau de son portefeuille immobilier. Depuis qu'il était venu la dernières fois, Tatsuya avait renforcé l'équipe et embauché cinq serveurs supplémentaires et en cherchait un sixième, ce qui ferait monter l'équipe à douze serveurs, plus les trois cuisiniers. Le restaurant-bar à l'étage, cachait au sous-sol une boîte de nuit très appréciée de la clientèle qui avait ouvert seulement une semaine auparavant. Les serveurs n'étaient donc pas de trop pour assurer le service en roulement de sept heures du matin à l'ouverture du restaurant jusqu'à cinq heures le lendemain matin à la fermeture de la boîte de nuit. Bientôt celle-ci, proposerait _show_ et concert chaque week-end. Tatsuya ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Taiga profitait de sa visite pour rencontrer ses nouveaux employés. D'ailleurs, le gérant lui avait proposé de participer à un entretien qui devait avoir lieu dans une trentaine de minutes pour trouver le dernier serveur pour compléter l'équipe. Un étudiant comme la plupart des autres employés. Son curriculum vitae indiquait qu'il aimait le basket et s'orientait vers des études de stylisme. La photo épinglée au dossier montrait un jeune homme blond, un sourire espiègle et des yeux en amande, très mignon. Même si Tatsuya ne jouait pas uniquement sur le physique pour choisir ses serveurs, c'était évidemment un critère important. Néanmoins l'étudiant avait été recommandé par un des serveur qui avait vanté ses mérites.

"Tu as confiance dans le jugement de ce Takao ?

\- Hm… Eh bien, il a déjà apporté un autre bon CV. Alors j'espère que ce n'était pas qu'un coup de chance.

\- OK. On le voit à quelle heure ?

\- Vingt heures trente."

Ils prirent un café en attendant l'arrivée du candidat. Quand celui-ci se présenta, Taiga et Tatsuya purent apprécier sa beauté et son aura enjouée. Le jeune homme était souriant, très agréable et avenant. De plus il était motivé par ses objectifs professionnels, il admirait le sens de l'esthétique du gérant. Il semblait parfait pour le poste. Le propriétaire donna donc son _go_ et Kise Ryouta fut engagé et commencerait dès le lendemain.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la salle de nuit vers vingt-trois heures. L'ambiance était étouffante, le bruit assourdissant, l'alcool coulait abondamment et les corps se frôlaient, se caressaient. Taiga reconnut quelques personnalités de Tokyo, l'entrée était prisée, chère et par la même très sélective. Tatsuya posa sa main dans son dos.

"Suis-moi."

Taiga s'exécuta et ils rejoignirent une banquette libre, autour d'une table ronde qui leur avait été réservée. Ils pouvaient discuter en parlant à un volume sonore presque normal. Tatsuya s'assit à côté de lui, il fit signe à un serveur d'approcher.

"Kouta peux-tu nous apporter deux cocktails spéciaux ?"

Le serveur hocha la tête et sourit à Taiga avec intérêt. Le gérant en fit de même.

"Mignon hein ?! Tu lui plais.

\- Oui. Mignon.

\- Détends-toi. Alex m'a dit que tu bossais trop. Profite. Je gère ici quand tu n'es pas là… Je gère quand tu es là aussi."

Taiga s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

"Mais toi aussi faut que tu te reposes.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai trouvé un bras droit très efficace.

\- Ah oui. Tu m'en as parlé, Kuroko ?

\- Oui. Il faudra qu'on discute de son augmentation d'ailleurs.

\- Je te fais confiance sur le sujet tu le sais.

\- C'est quand même toi le boss."

Kouta posa les deux coupes de cocktail devant les jeunes hommes en faisant des œillades à un Taiga indifférent. Il s'éloigna rapidement, n'ignorant pas à qui il avait à faire.

"Comment ça avance avec Murasakibara ?

\- Plutôt bien, répondit Tatsuya en souriant.

\- Hm… Dis m'en plus…, sourit Taiga amusé.

\- Oh, nous n'avons encore rien fait. Mais, j'ai réussi à capter son attention et avec un gars comme lui, c'est déjà énorme."

Le jeune propriétaire rit et but une gorgée de son verre.

"Hm… Il est bon.

\- Ah oui ? Nous avons quelques barmans doués pour la préparation des cocktails."

La conversation se poursuivit un moment sur les amours de Tatsuya puis le gérant le mena au sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment, après trois verres il savait que son ami serait un peu plus loquace.

"Et toi… Il s'est passé quoi avec Mike ?

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on en parle ?

\- Oui. Je crois que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.

\- La nana qu'il doit épouser… A découvert qu'on sortait ensemble et a fait tout un scandale. Ses parents s'y sont mis et il a préféré rompre.

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

\- Non… Et c'est bien le problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est lui qui a partagé les photos. Pas elle.

\- Explique-toi.

\- J'ai accepté la rupture sans essayer de le retenir. Il… Me testait pour savoir si il devait renier sa famille pour moi, soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux écarlates. Quand il a compris que je ne me battrais pas pour lui… Il a partagé ces photos dont j'ignorais l'existence.

\- Tu les as vues ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elles sont belles.

\- Belles ?! Te fous pas de moi… Et je suis presque totalement nu.

\- Elles sont vraiment belles. Mais effectivement, c'est délicat si tes employés devaient les voir.

\- Ouais… Elles n'arriveront pas jusqu'ici. Enfin j'espère."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns n'insista pas. Il savait que son ami avait accepté depuis longtemps son corps abîmé par l'accident dont il avait été victime enfant, mais il restait complexé. Même si aujourd'hui, il exposait son corps sur la plage malgré tout. Ils dévièrent du sujet et parlèrent basket. Quelques personnes que Tatsuya souhaitait lui présenter les rejoignirent, ils discuteraient affaire le lendemain. Taiga ne voulait pas danser mais laissa son ami partir un moment sur la piste de danse. Visiblement, le cuisinier qui l'intéressait était dans la foule. Il se leva, sentant qu'en l'absence de son frère, les hommes d'affaire allaient vouloir commencer à négocier les futurs investissements. Il rejoignit le bar pour demander un autre cocktail. Il vit le serveur passer commande auprès d'un des barmans. Taiga ne le connaissait pas, mais sa beauté ne lui échappa pas. Grand, bronzé, deux yeux perçants d'un bleu profond, une stature digne et fière, viril, musclé et un visage stoïque, blasé. Il retint Kouta qui repartait le plateau chargé de verres pleins.

"C'est à lui que tu as demandé nos cocktails ?

\- Oui. C'est Aomine-kun.

\- Merci."

Kouta hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour servir ses commandes. Taiga avança jusqu'au bar pour demander un verre.

oOoOoOoOo

Daiki avait longuement parlé du gars sur les photos avec Kazunari. Son ami lui avait avoué qu'il n'était en réalité jamais sorti avec lui. Il lui avait fait lire le texte qu'il avait reçu et accompagnait les images. Ça ressemblait à une annonce de vente en ligne.

« Un corps finement sculpté par le basket, un talent certain pour la cuisine et un don pour l'utilisation de sa cavité buccale pour les jeux à l'horizontal et pour les baisers. A noter : il suce mais n'avale pas et a un gros problème avec l'engagement. De nature sauvage et libre, ce beau spécimen saura vous chevaucher sans jamais se laisser dompter. »

Mais Daiki ne savait pas si tout ça était vrai ou si Kazunari le faisait marcher connaissant ses points faibles : le basket, la bouffe, les baisers et les fellations. Daiki aimait les hommes qui embrassaient bien, savaient faire une bonne fellation et qui avalaient de préférence. Enfin ce parfait inconnu n'était qu'un simple fantasme, mais Daiki en avait quand même profité pour s'adonner à quelques plaisirs inavouables en contemplant ces images.

Daiki releva la tête sur l'homme qui venait lui commander un verre. L'esthétisme du jeune homme était harmonieux, mais sa chevelure bicolore était surprenante. Son cœur s'affola. _What the fuck ?! _Il portait un débardeur blanc près du corps, qui mettait en valeur sa musculature très… inspirante. Mais ce qui l'avait surpris, n'était pas cette musculature, ni cette couleur de peau légèrement dorée, ni ses lèvres appétissantes. Non. Ce qui avait soudain secoué ainsi le stoïque et distant barman c'était le tatouage qui commençait dans son cou, pour descendre sur l'épaule, continuer sur l'omoplate et on le devinait poursuivre sa course sur le reste du corps de son propriétaire. Daiki n'avait aucun avis sur les tatouages. Certains étaient beaux, d'autres beaucoup moins, mais en soit généralement ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Ce tatouage avait de particulier qu'il savait où il se terminait. Et à présent il était d'autant plus curieux de savoir quel chemin pouvait prendre ce dessin sous le léger vêtement pour atteindre son but. Le tatouage s'arrêtait sur l'aine juste au dessus du pubis, se perdant presque dans les premiers poils pubiens. Ça aussi Daiki était curieux de pouvoir le vérifier à présent. Il essaya de ne pas penser à l'une des photos que Kazunari lui avait envoyé où il avait pu admirer cette magnifique œuvre d'art… et sur laquelle il avait honteusement fantasmé ignorant que cet homme fréquentait cette boîte réputée. Il fut définitivement sûr de ne pas se tromper de personne quand il vit la grande main posée sur le comptoir, tatouée elle aussi. Ce tatouage l'avait intrigué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il représentait des écailles, simulant la peau d'un reptile. Il était simple, mais il le trouvait beau. La gorge sèche, il salua poliment, happé par son regard carmin. Son visage était à la hauteur des promesses, même la particularité de ses sourcils un peu étrange.

"Bonsoir, que puis-je vous servir ?

\- Un whisky, la réserve de Tatsuya."

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en entendant sa voix. Décidément, ce mec avait tout pour lui. Daiki hocha la tête et répondit sur un ton plus froid. Être avenant dès la première rencontre ce n'était pas son genre. Le jeune barman était froid, distant et indifférent. Il se montra méfiant. Il n'avait pas eu d'instruction de son patron. L'homme face à lui, lui adressa un sourire amical à tomber.

"Désolé. Nous ne sommes jamais rencontrés. Je suis Kagami Taiga. Enchanté Aomine ?

\- Daiki. Aomine Daiki."

Après les photos qu'il avait vues, le barman doutait de l'identité de l'homme face à lui. Daiki se força à soutenir son regard, mais dès que l'occasion se présentait, il le fuyait, feignant l'indifférence. Evidemment, cette technique n'était pas très efficace pour faire tomber les mecs dans son lit, déjà sa stature ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour un _uke _comme lui. Il devait aimer le célibat et sa main droite. Il mourrait d'envie de détailler ce visage. Il avait noté sur sa mâchoire et dans son cou une cicatrice, du côté opposé où il avait le tatouage. La cicatrice semblait assez impressionnante et descendait sur son torse. Son regard tomba sur sa seconde main qui portait des stigmates similaires. Définitivement, absolument, totalement intriguant. Mais un détail, raconté par les plus anciens employés lui revint. Ils avaient évoqués cette particularité physique de leur _boss_, attisant des discussions animées sur l'origine possible de cette blessure. La voix chaude du propriétaire de l'établissement s'éleva de nouveau.

"Vos cocktails étaient parfaits vous êtes doués.

\- Merci."

Il prit la bouteille demandée et servit le verre.

"Autre chose ?

\- Merci ça ira."

Le barman se retourna vers Kouta qui était revenu et prépara les boissons dont il avait besoin, essayant de ne pas focaliser toute son attention sur son patron qui s'était installé au bar à présent et consultait son _smartphone_.

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga lui ne se gênait pas pour détailler le visage du beau _ganguro_, délaissant fréquemment son téléphone. Il était définitivement son genre. Ces yeux perçants, cette mâchoire légèrement carrée, cette peau hâlée, ce visage était un ravissement pour les yeux. La chemise noire légèrement ouverte sur son torse, laissait deviner un corps finement musclé. Visiblement celui d'un sportif, du muscle vrai, c'était ce que Taiga appréciait.

Il avait vu que le barman avait remarqué ses cicatrices ; était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait détourné le regard ? Sûrement. Les gens avaient toujours besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Peu importe, il avait conscience d'être bel homme malgré ces marques disgracieuses sur son corps. Certes il ne pourrait jamais être mannequin, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de plaire et il essayait d'accepter cette partie laide de son corps, chacunes de ses imperfections et ses complexes. Ce n'était pas pire que d'avoir un trop petit sexe ou un qui tirait trop vite. Il n'aimait pas l'exposer, certains regards étaient dégoûtés et plein de pitié, mais d'autres trouvaient cela sexy. Pour lui c'était moche, il ne se voyait pas beau, mais comprit que les regards extérieurs, pour la majorité, ne partageaient pas cet avis. Ça l'aidait à accepter un peu, à aller sur la plage en Californie et s'adonner au surf malgré sa gêne. Il avait toujours un moment de flottement malgré tout quand il devait se déshabiller devant un homme avec lequel il devait partager la nuit et si celui-ci faisait parti de la minorité qui le trouvait laid et dégoûtant. A l'adolescence il y avait eu toute une période où il refusait purement et simplement de retirer son haut, surtout cette époque où son corps grandissait trop vite et nécessitait de nombreuses interventions chirurgicales pour aider sa peau qui avait perdue son élasticité. A dix-huit ans il avait fait son premier tatouage, une façon pour lui de se réapproprier son corps. Il avait fait dessiner sur sa main indemne, en regard de la cicatrice qu'il portait sur la seconde, une peau de reptile. A l'instar de ces animaux, sa peau ne grandissait pas. Il devait muer. Sa peau était remplacée chirurgicalement par des greffes. Toutes ces interventions étaient éprouvantes et douloureuses. En comparaison, se faire tatouer ne lui avait infligé sue peu de douleur. Au décès de son père, par égard pour lequel il n'avait jamais fait d'autres ornements sur son corps, il avait de nouveau franchi les portes d'un salon de tatouage. Cette fois il avait demandé un dragon inspiré de ceux des _yakuzas _ il descendait de son épaule jusqu'à son pubis. En noir et blanc, la bête semblait défier ceux qui la regardaient. Sa tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme semblait protéger son cœur.

"TAIGA ! Tu as délaissé nos invités !, le sermonna gentiment Tatsuya en le rejoignant.

\- Et toi donc ?

\- Oui mais j'avais des choses importantes à faire.

\- Mais bien-sûr.

\- Je ne dors pas seul ce soir. C'est important non ?

\- Ouais c'est ça, rigola le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

\- Aomine-kun ?

\- Monsieur ?

\- Arrête avec tes 'monsieur'. Sers-moi la même chose s'il te plaît. Vous avez fait connaissance ?

\- Rapidement, répondit Taiga en souriant au barman.

\- Bien. Aomine est un bon barman.

\- Je m'en suis rendu compte. Ses cocktails sont excellents.

\- Aomine-kun, tu viens toujours demain après-midi pour le match ?

\- Oui monsieur."

Tatsuya soupira au 'monsieur' mais se tourna vers son ami.

"Parfait ! Aomine est un très très bon joueur de basket. J'organise un petit match demain avec quelques membres de l'équipe, évidemment tu viens.

\- Ok. Ça me fera du bien de me défouler. Tu joues à quel poste Aomine ?

\- _Power Forward_.

\- Nous serons donc dans des équipes opposées, sourit Taiga très intéressé."

La voix du serveur lui plaisait aussi énormément. Taiga se demanda fugitivement quels sons il pouvait émettre au lit. Tatsuya le tira de ses rêveries pour le ramener près des futurs investisseurs.

oOoOoOoOo

Daiki avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Les images envoyées par son ami parasitaient maintenant son cerveau. Il avait nié effrontément, mais bien sûr qu'il s'était masturbé plusieurs fois devant elles. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un jour rencontrer le gars en vrai. Kouta se colla à lui.

"Dis donc il est canon le mec avec Himuro-san.

\- Ouais. C'est notre _boss_, Kagami Taiga.

\- Sérieux ?! Hm… Il a pas un frère ou un cousin ou…

\- Si c'est le cas, je me le réserve."

Kouta resta bouche bée devant la réplique du serveur, qui soupira d'avoir osé dire ça devant ce mec qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

"Oh ! C'est pas beau Aomine-kun de fantasmer sur le _boss _!

\- Tais-toi ! Je sais juste reconnaître un beau mec.

\- Mais oui bien-sûr."

Tatsuya et Taiga partirent une heure plus tard, sans lui adresser un regard, il n'était qu'un serveur parmi d'autres après tout. Daiki quitta son service vers trois heures. Il était rincé et toujours obnubilé par la rencontre qu'il avait faite un peu plus tôt. Il rentra chez lui. Son appartement était juste à côté de l'établissement. Il grimpa les trois étages avec facilité. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant short et basket et sa balle sous le bras il redescendit pour rejoindre un terrain de _streetbasket _et tenter de se changer les idées. Quel que soit l'heure à laquelle il terminait son service, il sortait jouer pour se défouler avant de se coucher. Le bruit de la balle rebondissant sur l'asphalte à intervalle régulier le détendait. Il dribbla rapidement. Ses pas s'enchaînaient avec une souplesse et une rapidité féline. On entendait à peine le bruit de ses semelles claquant le bitume. Il courait sur le terrain, le traversant en quelques enjambées, déviant sa trajectoire pour éviter quelques adversaires imaginaires. Il sauta et lança la balle dans une position improbable, contre toute attente elle glissa dans le filet sans même toucher l'arceau. Il la récupéra et recommença, enchaînant ainsi les mouvements et les déplacements rapides sur le terrain, défiant toutes les lois de la gravité pour marquer des paniers plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Tous les jours, Daiki passait ainsi deux heures sur le terrain à jouer seul. Celui-ci était délabré, les filets en lambeaux mais il s'en fichait. Il ne supportait plus la présence d'autres joueurs. Aucun d'eux n'étaient à la hauteur pour l'affronter. Ils n'étaient jamais assez rapides les affrontements se terminaient trop vite avec des adversaires figés. Plus personne ne voulait se mesurer à lui, il était devenu un monstre sur le terrain… Alors il avait arrêté de jouer. Ne le faisant plus que pour lui-même, contre lui-même puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir se battre. L'équipe de Too avait pris un coup dur quand il avait choisi de la quitter après la première année de lycée alors qu'ils avaient grâce à lui, rafler tous les trophées inter-lycées de l'année.

Daiki traîna sur le terrain jusqu'à plus de cinq heures. Il finit par ramasser la balle et retourner chez lui. Il entra dans l'appartement dans lequel il s'était installé seul depuis déjà deux ans. Il avait fait son c_oming out_ et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. Il avait préféré prendre un peu ses distances avec ses parents, enfin son père surtout. Sa mère venait le voir régulièrement. Elle avait eu du mal à accepter, malgré tout il restait son enfant, son fils unique, son bébé. Elle mourait de chagrin de cet éloignement. Alors qu'il était parti depuis deux mois sans un contact avec ses parents, il avait été surpris de trouver sa mère à sa porte qui attendait la fin de son service. Il l'avait laissé entrer. Il n'était pas un pro du ménage, mais il faisait le minimum et sa mère lui avait fait remarquer qu'il s'en sortait mieux que ce qu'elle avait cru. Oui il avait toujours été feignant, mais c'était beaucoup parce que sa mère le couvait trop. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait rapidement fait des efforts, n'aimant pas vivre dans un lieu trop sale. Il avait une certaine tolérance jusqu'à un certain point. Ce soir là donc, il mangea pour la première fois depuis deux mois un vrai repas fait maison que sa mère avait apporté avec elle -oui sur le ménage il faisait des efforts, la cuisine ce n'était définitivement pas son truc-. A la fin du repas, elle s'était lancée. Elle lui avait parlé des recherches qu'elle avait faites. Des informations prises sur internet, des gens avec lesquels elle avait échangé. Elle était triste de savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas de petits enfants. Mais elle voulait avant tout que son fils soit heureux. Elle avait ainsi commencé à aborder des sujets gênants. Que Daiki avait tenté d'éviter, mais finalement il avait compris que sa mère avait besoin de partager ça avec lui. Finalement, elle venait le voir presque deux fois par semaine pour l'approvisionner en _bentôs _maison et lui demander des nouvelles de sa vie amoureuse. Elle se montrait impatiente de rencontrer enfin un petit ami de son fils.

Après avoir pris sa douche, Daiki se sortit un des petits plats laissés par sa maman chérie lors de sa dernière visite et dîna avant de s'effondrer sur son lit fatigué. Il jeta néanmoins un dernier œil à son téléphone et consulta un message que Kazunari lui avait envoyé un moment plus tôt. Il referma aussitôt son téléphone en voyant l'image s'afficher. Son cœur battait la chamade. WHAT THE FUCK ! Il resta un moment choqué avant de rallumer le téléphone pour regarder la photo avec curiosité. Après s'être remis du choc, il contempla l'image. Et bordel, qu'il était beau. Ses muscles saillants rendaient ce corps affolant. Son torse large, protecteur, donnait envie de s'y blottir. Ses bras puissants entre lesquels on voulait se lover. Et ses abdominaux joliment dessinés appelaient à les lécher. Les jolis mamelons à la chair rosée qui contrastaient avec la peau légèrement halée. Et ce drap qui laissait place à l'imagination juste ce qu'il fallait. Daiki avait déjà la main sur son sexe bavant sur la photo et s'astiquant allègrement avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire : Il se masturbait ENCORE sur une photo de son employeur. Il n'arrêta pas pour autant au contraire, sa deuxième main se glissa entre ses fesses dans son caleçon. Il n'eut pas à jouer longtemps sur les zones les plus érogènes de son corps pour jouir. Il grogna de frustration. Il lui fallait un mec et vite.

oOoOoOoOo

Daiki s'allongea sur le lit de son meilleur ami.

"Pourquoi tu as rompu cette fois ?

\- Il n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Tu rigoles ?! Avec un corps pareil il est fait pour tout le monde !"

Le grand reprit son sérieux.

"Soit plus précis.

\- Il n'est pas amoureux de moi et je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Tout simplement. Je l'aime énormément. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'on restera ami, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu semblais pourtant plus accro que d'habitude…

\- Ouais… C'est vrai. Mais il est attiré par quelqu'un d'autre… Je le sais et s'il n'est pas encore amoureux, ça va venir. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux avec cette personne."

Tetsuya sourit et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur le corps étendu de son meilleur ami.

"J'ai besoin de me consoler."

Il lui sourit avec espièglerie en s'attaquant déjà à la ceinture de son pantalon. Daiki se laissa faire sans protester. Tetsuya ne se gênait jamais pour lui faire des petites gâteries. Et Daiki était beaucoup trop en manque pour refuser au nom d'un faux prétexte comme 'le respect pour ton ex'. Respect que dalle, il était le premier à se masturber quotidiennement en pensant à un mec auquel il ne devrait pas. Si ça ce n'était pas un manque de respect _High Level_, pour Taiga qui n'avait rien demandé et pourtant faisait l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus crus à présent. La main de Tetsuya l'électrisa, son sexe répondit rapidement à ses attouchements. Tetsuya était très doué. Le plus petit soupira.

"Tu es vraiment sûr de pas vouloir essayer ?"

Daiki ne répondit même pas à cette éternelle question. Non, mettre sa verge dans l'anus de quelqu'un ne le tentait pas du tout. Il n'avait aucune explication à ça. Il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Par contre, il comprenait que son sexe fasse envie à Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, ça n'aurait pas été sa propre queue, il se la serait prise dans le cul avec plaisir. Mais les lois de la biologie faisaient que s'auto-sodomiser n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il répondit par un soupir de plaisir lorsque la langue de Kuroko vint taquiner son gland.

"Ah… Tetsu…

\- Alors qui est-ce ?"

Il ne voulait pas mentir et préféra ne pas répondre. Tetsuya sourit.

"Si tu veux… Tu peux faire comme si c'était lui. Hm… Si tu fermes les yeux… Ma bouche peut être la sienne si tu veux.

\- Putain Tetsu… Tu sais pas de qui tu parles…

\- Ouais. Tu refuses de me le dire… C'est si gênant que ça ?"

Tetsuya happa la verge tendue. Daiki ferma les yeux et malgré sa honte, imagina vraiment que la bouche chaude et humide qui suçait si avidement son sexe était celle d'un autre. Il s'accrocha au matelas, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir des gémissements qui pourraient trahir ses pensées, le prénom qu'il avait envie de murmurer n'était pas celui de son meilleur ami. Tetsuya fit glisser son pantalon plus bas, jusqu'à le lui retirer entièrement. Il lui caressait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses. Il frissonna et les ouvrit connaissant, espérant avec avidité la suite des réjouissances. Les doigts de Tetsuya vinrent caresser ses bourses puis dessous son anus impatient. Daiki gémit quand les doigts étrangers le pénétrèrent doucement. Il cacha ses yeux de sa main. Dissimulant son visage, ses larmes de honte, de tristesse et de solitude. Il n'eut que la force de murmurer.

"Juste tes doigts…"

Tetsuya fut étonné mais respecta la demande de son meilleur ami. Il le suça jusqu'à ce que Daiki lui fasse comprendre qu'il était au bout. Il remplaça sa bouche par sa seconde main pour l'emmener jusqu'à la délivrance. Daiki pantelant, le visage toujours caché dans sa main, la respiration erratique, ne bougeait plus. Tetsuya s'essuya rapidement les mains et remonta pour mettre son visage au dessus de celui de son ami. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

"Hey ! Aomine-kun… Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Désolé… Je suis si pathétique."

Tetsuya le prit doucement dans ses bras. Il savait que la solitude pesait sur son ami. Ce n'était pas uniquement une histoire d'amour, mais aussi de vivre seul et le dégoût du basket qui était en cause.

oOoOoOoOo

Taiga avait été déçu de constater que Daiki refusait de jouer, Tetsuya et Tatsuya lui ayant vanté ses qualités de basketteur hors norme. Et puis, le jeune homme l'intriguait. Néanmoins, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui. Et même s'il semblait en permanence sur la défensive l'échange avait été instructif. Le serveur avait vingt-et-un ans et faisait des études d'informatique. Il était indépendant, vivait seul et uniquement sur le salaire qu'il lui versait chaque fin de mois. Et bien-sûr il aimait le basket, mais il préférait pratiquer seul. Il avait orienté ses questions sur le sujet du sport et malgré sa réticence, peut-être que le fait qu'il soit son patron et plus âgé n'y était pas pour rien, Daiki avait répondu à ses questions. Au début avec précaution puis avec plus de passion à mesure que la conversation avançait. Ils avaient dû s'interrompre pour aller déjeuner, mais Taiga s'était promis de revenir à la charge. Son téléphone sonna au milieu du repas et l'homme d'affaire dut s'éclipser pour aller régler quelques problèmes urgents. Il était parti déçu de ne pas avoir pu discuter une nouvelle fois avec Daiki. Mais il était au Japon pour un moment, ils auraient probablement d'autres occasions.

Les jours suivants, le jeune patron se trouva fréquemment dans son établissement phare, préparant avec Tatsuya un gros évènement pour la boîte de nuit. Taiga profitait de ses visites pour échanger un peu avec le serveur qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil et qui était toujours savamment mis en valeur par les tenues que Tatsuya choisissait pour lui.

"Kuroko-kun aussi.

\- J'aimerai que Aomine en soit aussi."

Tatsuya regarda son frère avec un sourire.

"Il ne travaille de nuit que très occasionnellement… Mais je vais lui proposer.

\- Ça paye mieux. Et ce sont les vacances. Il ne refusera pas un extra.

\- Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour tourner autour d'un étudiant ?

\- Si je ne m'abuse Murasakibara n'est peut-être plus étudiant mais il n'est pas plus vieux qu'Aomine.

\- Effectivement. Bien. J'ajoute donc Aomine. Il bosse en binôme habituellement avec Kouta, mais lui c'est sûr qu'il ne pourra pas le soir.

\- Il sait faire les cocktails et bien il sera parfait derrière le bar. Je lui en parlerai moi-même."

S'il pouvait ne pas être en binôme ça arrangeait très bien Taiga, et puis il prévoyait lui aussi de passer un moment derrière le bar, c'était donc parfait. Tatsuya approuva le positionnement de Daiki pour la soirée et ils traitèrent d'autres détails avant de remonter dans le restaurant pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Lors des heures de forte affluence le gérant surveillait avec sérieux les équipes et n'hésitait pas à prêter main forte si nécessaire. Taiga quant à lui, quitta l'établissement pour aller rendre une visite dans le restaurant de son père dans les quartiers chics. Il passa à côté du serveur aux cheveux bleus en lui adressant un rapide sourire et un salut d'un mouvement de tête. Daiki lui rendit la politesse sans sourire, jouant comme habituellement les indifférents. Le jeune patron comptait bien revenir une fois le _rush _passer pour discuter avec lui.

Le jeune patron fut donc de retour trois heures plus tard. Le jeune homme qui l'intéressait était derrière le bar lavant le comptoir et la vaisselle.

"La soirée a été bonne ?

\- Oui. On a eu beaucoup de monde."

Taiga sourit. Il sentait le jeune homme tendu en sa présence. Il faisait exprès de le frôler, laissant ses mains toucher les siennes par mégarde.

"Tu as entendu parler de la nuit de samedi ? On organise un gros évènement pour la nuit la plus longue de l'année.

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux venir bosser ? On attend beaucoup de monde. Je voulais te proposer d'être au bar. Tarif de nuit.

\- Ok. Oui je serais disponible.

\- Parfait. Tu n'as pas pris de congés ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de ne pas travailler.

\- Difficile d'être étudiant."

Taiga passa derrière lui et se colla presque dans son dos pour ranger les verres au dessus de lui. Il sentit l'étudiant se tendre. Est-ce qu'il l'effrayait ? Il acheva rapidement sa tâche et s'écarta de lui.

"Tu vas jouer après ton service ?

\- Euh… Ouais.

\- Je n'ai rien de prévu. Je peux venir te voir ?

\- …

\- Promis je ne m'immiscerai pas. Je suis juste curieux de te voir jouer. Tetsuya ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ton compte.

\- … Ouais. Ok."

Taiga fut effectivement impressionné par le jeu de l'étudiant. Sa puissance, sa souplesse et sa grâce le ravissaient. Il mourrait d'envie de jouer contre lui. Il comptait bien y parvenir. Il rongea son frein mais lui demanda l'autorisation de revenir le voir plus tard, après lui avoir fait quelques remarques sur son jeu que le jeune homme sans avoir l'air avait écouté avec attention. Le jour suivant, puis celui d'après Taiga vint effectivement assister à ses entraînements improvisés. Ces petites séances de démonstration se finirent dans un bar où les deux garçons échangèrent longuement sur le jeu du plus jeune, pour dériver sur le basket en général, sujet qui les passionnait autant l'un que l'autre. Le troisième soir, Taiga réceptionna maladroitement une passe, pris au dépourvu. Il regarda le jeune homme le visage interrogateur.

"Un contre un. Le premier à huit points à gagner."

Taiga sourit. Il en avait tellement rêvé. Un duel au sommet s'engagea. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait perdre. Il n'y avait pas de différence d'âge, il n'y avait pas un patron et son employé. Il y avait juste deux passionnés de basket d'un niveau égal qui s'affrontaient avec acharnement. Ils prirent un plaisir immense à jouer l'un contre l'autre. Le plus jeune gagna de peu. Il était ravi, un sourire que son patron ne lui avait encore jamais vu greffé sur le visage. Il rit en se tournant vers son patron.

"Wow ! C'était génial ! On remet ça quand tu veux !

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas joué une telle partie moi non plus… Merci. On va manger un truc ?

\- Ouais. Si tu m'invites.

\- Je n'oserai pas dépouiller un étudiant !"

Les affrontements entre les deux jeunes hommes devinrent presque quotidiens et se suivaient généralement d'un repas dans un restaurant. Puis Daiki avait un jour invité Taiga à venir chez lui pour profiter des repas que lui laissaient sa mère et qui menaçaient de perdre s'ils s'acharnaient à manger systématiquement à l'extérieur. Taiga s'était rapidement laissé convaincre plus que content de comprendre où et comment vivaient l'étudiant. Une semaine plus tard les deux garçons finissaient systématiquement leurs échangent chez Daiki où ils pouvaient prendre une douche et se restaurer des repas de la mère du plus jeune où ceux confectionner par l'aîné. Daiki appréciait les plats de son nouvel ami, ne tarissant jamais d'éloges. Doucement, les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés et la réserve et la méfiance de Daiki s'estompaient. L'un comme l'autre commençaient à flirter. Mais ils semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps.

Taiga était allongé par terre, dans le salon de l'étudiant, une bière posée sur le ventre et regardait le plafond.

"Hey Dai-kun ?

\- Hm ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'es barré de chez tes parents ?

\- Si je te réponds… Tu répondras à une de mes questions aussi ?

\- … Ok…

\- Une histoire banale. J'ai fais mon _coming-out_ et mon père l'a pas accepté donc j'suis parti.

\- Ok. Et tu ne les vois plus du tout ?

\- Ma mère vient me voir régulièrement. Mon père… Non.

\- C'est pas cool.

\- Ouais. C'est la vie.

\- …

\- A mon tour maintenant.

\- J't'écoute.

\- Tes cicatrices… Elles viennent d'où ?

\- Accident de voiture. J'avais huit ans. La voiture a pris feu. Brûlure au troisième degré sur une partie du corps.

\- Merde…

\- Ouais… J'men suis pas trop mal sorti. Ma mère n'a pas survécu.

\- Ah… Ok. Euh… J'suis désolé."

Taiga sourit. Le temps avait fait son œuvre et guéri les plaies du corps et de l'âme. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de Daiki qui était à sa portée.

"Baka… J'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre."

Le plus jeune avait été curieux sur le tatouage aussi. Il n'avait pas osé demander à le voir, même s'il en rêvait. Et Taiga assez exceptionnellement, répondit à ses questions et en expliqua leur signification. Il lui avait alors un peu raconté les problèmes engendrés par la croissance sur une peau brûlée, les interventions chirurgicales et les séjours à l'hôpital. Daiki avait écouté simplement et fait très peu de commentaire. Mais l'ambiance était sereine, l'étudiant était curieux mais ce n'était pas malsain il souhaitait simplement découvrir un peu l'autre homme dont il savait être à présent amoureux et avec lequel il espérait un rapprochement physique prochain.

Pourtant quelques jours plus tard, Taiga se heurta de nouveau au Daiki distant et froid. Il avait essayé de comprendre quel était le problème mais pour toute réponse il n'avait eu qu'un faux prétexte pour ne pas jouer comme d'habitude.

oOoOoOoOo

"Tetsu ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Aomine-kun ? Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Tetsuya était à présent officiellement le bras droit du gérant. Daiki entra dans le bureau hésitant un peu.

"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer."

Le sérieux du visage de son ami ne lui disait rien de bon, Tetsuya hocha la tête.

"Entre et ferme la porte. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je préfère le dire à toi parce qu'on est pote… Et je sais que tu vas me croire si je te dis que j'y suis pour rien. Mais… On m'a envoyé des photos, je pense que c'est important que tu les vois. J'ai cru comprendre qu'une bonne partie des employés les avait reçues aussi."

Kuroko resta aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, mais la gêne de son ami ne lui disait rien de bon.

"J'aurai dû te le dire tout de suite… Mais je pensais que j'étais le seul à les avoir reçus… Quand Kouta m'en a parlé, je me suis renseigné… Et elles ont déjà tourné…"

Le barman tendit son téléphone à son ami.

"C'est la première que j'ai reçu… Je te laisse faire défiler sur la droite."

Kuroko prit le téléphone doucement. Il regarda les photos sans dire un mot, puis rendit son appareil au garçon toujours gêné face à lui.

"Le texte ?

\- Envoyé avec les photos…

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils en disent ?

\- La rumeur qui circule… C'est que ce serait un gros dragueur qui met ses employés dans son lit, sous menace d'être viré ou quelque chose comme ça… Et qu'il les jette aussitôt. Ce serait un ex-employé américain qui aurait partagé les images.

\- C'est grotesque. Kagami-san ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. Merci. Je vais en discuter avec Himuro-san."

Daiki acquiesça et rentra chez lui. Il ne voyait pas Taiga non plus faire ça. Mais c'était malgré tout confondant. Il avait été désagréable avec son patron aujourd'hui et s'en voulait un peu. Il n'eut même pas le courage d'aller s'entraîner. Il s'excuserait le lendemain.

oOoOoOoOo

Tatsuya donna rendez-vous à son ami à son hôtel. Il avait prévenu Taiga qu'il devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important. Le ton employé dans le message très formel, et le lieu choisi ne disait rien de bon au jeune entrepreneur.

"Je vais prendre un whisky. Accompagne-moi."

Taiga soupira mais sortit la boisson du _minibar _de sa chambre d'hôtel et servit deux verres. Il en tendit un à son ami et s'installa face à lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Elles sont arrivées jusqu'ici.

\- Hein ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Les photos et les rumeurs…"

Le regard de Taiga s'était élargi de stupeur. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Mais Tatsuya ne ferait jamais ça. Il savait les moments difficiles qu'il avait passé après sa rupture. Les photos qui avaient circulées partout. Le scandale qui avait éclaté dans les médias. Les témoignages de certains de ses employés qui affirmaient qu'il avait posé la main sur eux. Il avait tout réfuté en bloc évidemment. Il avait dû exposer sa vie, expliquer sa relation avec son ex. Bien qu'il ne cherchait pas à cacher son homosexualité, il ne souhaitait pas évoquer sa vie privée au grand jour. Il avait cessé de sortir de chez lui et se montrer dans ses établissements. C'était sa parole contre celles de dizaine d'autres, qui voulait l'attaquer en justice. Il avait heureusement engagé l'un des meilleurs avocats de Los Angeles. Malgré tout, sa réputation en restait ternie. Il était un jeune homme droit et prévenant, un garçon sincère et honnête. C'était vraiment un coup dur pour lui. Heureusement, les clients n'avaient pas cessé d'affluer dans ses bars et restaurants malgré les évènements. Sous les conseils d'Alex il était venu se réfugier au Japon, espérant un peu de calme en attendant que les choses se tassent.

"Quand ?

\- C'est l'un des employés qui nous a prévenu. Ecoute, personne n'y croit vraiment. Et ici tu n'es pas aux Etats-Unis, personne ne va t'accuser simplement pour gagner un peu d'argent.

\- Je sais mais…

\- Quoi ?

\- …"

Taiga se prit le visage dans les mains.

"Faut que je prenne mes distances…

\- Quoi ?! Tu penses à Aomine-kun ?

\- …

\- Attends… Tu vas pas laisser cette histoire ruiner ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?

\- Il se passe rien de toute façon.

\- Mais bien-sûr ! Tu es dingue de lui et il est fou de toi mais bien-sûr rien ne se passe. Crétin !"

Tatsuya avait soupiré et avalé sa dernière gorgée de _whisky_.

"T'as pas intérêt à tout foirer avec mon meilleur _barman _!

\- MON _barman_. Et c'est bien tout le problème.

\- _Fuck off ! No way_. Aomine-kun n'en a rien à foutre de tout ça c'est pas son genre !

\- Je sais ! Mais que vont penser les autres de lui ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ? Si tu le rends heureux et qu'il te rend heureux hein ?!"

Son ami lui avait jeté un regard furieux. Il posa son verre vide un peu violemment sur la table basse.

"Prends-toi quelques jours pour réfléchir. Mais fais le bon choix ! Pour une fois qu't'es amoureux sérieux !"

Tatsuya sortit de la chambre et quitta l'hôtel. Taiga devinait que la colère de son ami ne lui était pas totalement destiné. Sa relation avec son géant beaucoup plus jeune que lui reflétait la sienne avec son _barman_. Les mêmes questionnements, les mêmes inquiétudes.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Taiga ne se montra pas et les jours suivants non plus. Comme le lui avait conseillé Tatsuya, il prit quelques jours pour réfléchir. C'est ainsi que le quatrième jour où il ne se montra pas Daiki se précipita dans le bureau de Tetsuya pour obtenir des explications. Le garçon n'essaya pas de l'embrouiller il savait que c'était inutile et lui indiqua qu'il était à son hôtel, parce que Tatsuya avait dû lui signaler la circulation des photos et rumeurs. Daiki ne réfléchit pas et se rendit sans attendre sur son lieu de séjour.

Taiga se leva en grommelant.

"Ouais… J'arrive."

Il sortait tout juste de sa douche les cheveux encore trempés et une simple serviette autour des hanches. C'était encore certainement son meilleur ami qui voulait lui remonter le moral et l'empêcher de rentrer aux Etats-Unis. Il avait fui l'Amérique pour échapper à ces photos et ces rumeurs. Mais puisqu'elles étaient arrivées jusqu'ici, où il était clairement attiré par l'un de ses employés, il lui semblait évident qu'il devait s'éloigner au plus vite. Mais en voyant derrière sa porte Daiki, il fut très étonné.

"Daiki ?!"

Mais il reprit bien vite contenance pour afficher un visage fermé. Daiki essaya de ne pas détailler le corps magnifique qui s'offrait à sa vue, les cicatrices de la peau brûlée et le tatouage qui harmonisait l'ensemble. Taiga ne semblait pas heureux de voir le garçon. Sa voix fut cassante quand il ajouta.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler… M'excuser…

\- T'excuser ?! C'est toi qui-

\- Non ! J'ai rien fait ! J'ai juste reçu les photos comme les autres. Je veux m'excuser pour tout le reste…"

Daiki passa une main gênée sur sa nuque et regarda nerveusement les couloirs.

"S'il te plaît laisse-moi entrer.

\- C'est bon. Tu t'es excusé. J'ai envie d'être seul."

L'étudiant bloqua la porte avant que Taiga ait pu la refermer.

"Pas moi !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit que c'était pas toi. J'ai pigé !

\- Non… Pas moi… J'ai pas envie d'être seul."

La voix du jeune homme se fit plus vibrante, plus grave, résonnant dans le corps de son patron.

"S'il te plaît Taiga. Laisse-moi entrer…"

Son prénom sonnait tellement bien dans sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait, c'était évidemment fait exprès et ce fut un succès. Taiga capitula.

"Donne-moi deux minutes je vais m'habiller. Assieds-toi où tu veux."

L'autre pensa que c'était du gâchis mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. La suite dans laquelle le jeune homme séjournait était extrêmement luxueuse. Daiki ne se sentait pas tellement à son aise. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en attendant le retour de son patron. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et prit place en face de lui.

"Je t'écoute."

Le visage fermé et méfiant de Taiga n'aidait pas beaucoup Daiki peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice.

"J'ai rien fait… Je sais que j'aurai dû t'en parler avant. Mais… Je pouvais pas… J'avais trop honte.

\- Honte de quoi ?

\- Quand j'ai découvert que j'étais pas le seul à avoir reçu les photos… Ça m'a vraiment énervé… Et quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs. C'était pire-

\- Tu y as cru ?!

\- Non ! Non… Mais… J'aimais pas les commentaires des autres…

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?

\- Ils disaient qu'ils auraient pas été contre se retrouver dans le lit d'un tel canon…

\- Et ?!

\- Et quoi ?!, s'énerva Daiki, J'étais jaloux ! J'veux pas que tu t'intéresses à eux… Juste à moi ! Ça me fait chier de pas être le seul à avoir vu ces photos !"

Daiki rougit en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Taiga resta silencieux à observer l'étudiant.

"Taiga… Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît…

-... Je suis pas canon.

\- Tu rigoles ?!, marmonna-t-il en rougissant, quand j'ai reçu ces photos… j'savais pas que c'était toi et… J'me suis un peu fait plaisir en les matant."

Écarlate, Daiki avait honte, mais en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis se détendre et un sourire effleurer ses lèvres, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'avouer son méfait. Taiga s'éclaircit un peu la voix, il semblait un peu perdu et toujours méfiant.

"Ok… Et maintenant tu veux quoi ?

\- Toi…

\- Dai… Je suis désolé mais je crois pas que-

\- Non. Pas de 'je crois pas'... Je veux être avec toi. Jouer au basket, parler… Boire… Rire… C'était bien. Je veux pas que ça s'arrête…"

Il leva la main pour passer celle-ci dans les cheveux de Taiga. Le plus vieux se laissa faire, hypnotisé par la voix douce et chaude de l'étudiant.

"... Mais je veux plus… Je veux te toucher, t'embrasser… Dis-moi que tu as pas envie de moi et j'me casse. Mais si tu as…"

Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien.

"... Envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de toi… Laisse-moi passer la nuit ici."

Daiki essayait de cacher ses tremblements. Il tremblait d'excitation et de peur un peu. Il se montrait sûr de lui mais en réalité, il était terrorisé. Terrorisé que Taiga refuse, tout autant qu'il accepte. S'il refusait, il aurait mal. Il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer mais il était amoureux et ces quatre jours sans le voir avait été douloureux. S'il acceptait, il aurait mal aussi, mais physiquement. Taiga serait son premier homme.

Le plus vieux combla la distance qui séparait encore leurs visages pour venir brosser ses lèvres contre les siennes. La main de Daiki se crispa dans les cheveux de l'autre, son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Timidement, maladroitement il transforma cette touche légère en un baiser plus appuyé. Mais soudain une grande main ferme sûre d'elle se posa sur sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher de fuir et la langue amie vient caresser ses lèvres pour accéder à la sienne. Le baiser se fit alors plus passionné, plus sensuel. C'était doux, tendre et sauvage à la fois.

Daiki se retrouva bientôt allongé sous le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, qui l'embrassait avec fougue. Il avait l'impression d'être en transe, comme drogué par ses baisers. Son entrejambe pulsait douloureusement dans son _jean_. Mais les mains de Taiga le déshabillaient déjà, promettant une libération prochaine de son érection. Son _t-shirt_ était déjà au sol. Le jeune patron libéra ses lèvres le temps de se redresser pour commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. Il en profita pour respirer et reprendre un peu ses esprits. Jaugeant la nouvelle situation, il se redressa lui aussi pour retirer le haut du plus vieux. Lui aussi voulait voir son corps le toucher. Taiga sembla réticent mais se laissa faire. Daiki dévoila alors ce torse qui l'avait tant fasciné. Il posa une main douce sur la peau abîmée par la brûlure, il pouvait en sentir chaque défaut sous ses doigts ainsi que le cœur qui battait vite dans sa poitrine.

"Dai ?

\- Hm… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu-"

Taiga s'interrompit quand l'étudiant se pencha pour venir embrasser les cicatrices disgracieuses. Son cœur s'affola. Il se sentait à la fois gêné et soulagé que Daiki ne le trouve pas laid. Il caressa sa nuque, ses cheveux. Le laissant explorer son corps, malgré sa gêne. Habituellement, il aurait gentiment repoussé son partenaire pour reprendre le contrôle. Mais l'étudiant faisait preuve d'une tendresse dans ses gestes qui l'émut. Il n'avait pas envie de le brusquer, ni de précipiter les choses. Daiki caressa, embrassa cicatrices et tatouages avant de remonter dans son cou et de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Mordant sa lippe inférieure il murmura.

"Taiga… Fais-moi l'amour…"

Le jeune homme l'embrassa avec fougue, avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté, c'est à dire au dégrafage du pantalon de l'étudiant. Daiki se retrouva bien vite entièrement nu, dévoré par un regard de prédateur qui le faisait frémir. La bouche de Taiga vint se poser sur son torse, elle dessina un chemin brûlant jusqu'à un téton, qu'elle mordilla.

"Dai…

\- Ouais ?!, gémit l'étudiant sous la caresse de sa langue sur son téton.

\- Tu sais… Que je suis dessus ?

\- … Oui…

\- Tu veux toujours ?

\- Oui… Hm… Oui… J'en ai envie…"

L'accord scellé, Taiga descendit sur son ventre pour venir à la rencontre de son érection. Daiki le regarda faire avec avidité. Le tigre lui sourit avant de lécher doucement son gland. Aussitôt l'étudiant particulièrement réceptif, laissa échapper un profond gémissement. Sa langue brûlante parcourut la longueur de sa verge, suivant le tracée de la veine palpitante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait sucer, mais la technique de cet homme était milles fois meilleure. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses lèvres qui montaient et descendaient le long de son membre régulièrement. Cette gorge chaude l'avalait profondément. Il tremblait de plaisir et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Quand Kuroko lui faisait une telle gâterie il se contentait de le laisser faire, réfrénant ses pulsions. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Taiga le défiait. Il le regarda fixement, haletant. La bouche de Taiga était trop lente. Il voulait le faire languir.

"Plus vite…"

Seul le regard rieur du plus âgé lui répondit. Daiki gémit.

"Enfoiré !"

Sa main se crispait dans les cheveux de Taiga. Il commença à se déhancher instinctivement. Le jeune patron ne broncha pas, encaissant sans se plaindre. Excitant un peu plus le barman. Daiki se redressa alors sur un bras, faisant montre de la puissance musculaire de son corps, maintenant sans difficulté une position peu confortable et il appuya sur la tête de son patron pour le forcer à l'avaler encore plus. Il prit alors les commandes de cet échange. Appuyant de plus en plus vite, une main agrippant la chevelure rouge pour qu'il le suce plus vite, plus fort.

"Oh… Ouais… Putain ouais…"

Son corps se contracta violemment. Il haletait et continua à maintenir la tête de Taiga jusqu'à se libérer dans sa bouche dans un long gémissement. Il le relâcha enfin.

"... Trop bon Taiga…"

Essoufflé le susnommé sourit.

"Tant mieux…

\- Oh merde… J'suis désolé… J'ai pas pensé à te dire que…

\- C'est pas grave. Ton sperme a plutôt bon goût."

Daiki tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, c'était probablement pas le moment le plus judicieux pour lui parler des commentaires accompagnant les photos qu'il avait vues disant qu'il n'aimait pas avaler. L'étudiant sourit. Mais le regard de prédateur que lui lança soudain son vis-à-vis le fit rougir. Taiga allait le bouffer. Il gémit.

"Vas-y… Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- J'ai pas le droit de profiter de la vue ?"

Taiga fit glisser ses doigts sur les cuisses ouvertes de son jeune amant, qui ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de pudeur. Le jeune patron se releva pour défaire son pantalon et libérer enfin sa propre érection. Daiki souffla.

"Oh putain… Elle est vraiment énorme…

\- Hm… Tu as peur ?

\- Pas vraiment… Mais… C'est ma première fois alors j-

\- HEIN ?!

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce que tu viens de dire… C'est vrai ? C'est ta première fois ?

\- Euh… Oui. Je l'ai pas déjà mentionné ?"

L'homme aux cheveux rouges hocha la tête négativement.

"Jamais…"

Il soupira, se grattant la nuque gêné.

"Oi ! Tu m'fais quoi là ?! Hey ?! J'veux qu'tu m'baises ok ?!

\- Je veux pas te baiser, je veux te faire l'amour…

\- Ça me va aussi… Mais t'as pas l'air parti pour là…

\- J'ai jamais été le premier de quelqu'un et même sans ça… C'est parfois compliqué. On n'est peut-être pas obligé de le faire aujourd'hui."

Daiki s'énerva et bouscula l'autre homme pour l'allonger sur la banquette. Il le chevaucha faisant glisser l'érection entre ses fesses.

"Tu sais depuis combien d'année j'attends ça ?! J'veux le faire putain… Laisse-moi au moins essayé…"

Il se pencha pour embrasser la bouche gourmande du garçon aux cheveux rouges, ondulant des hanches pour faire coulisser son sexe entre ses fesses. Taiga les saisit possessivement pour les pétrir tout en accompagnant ses mouvements. Daiki lui mordit la lèvre.

"Prends-moi Taiga… Prends-moi…"

Puis il lui lécha doucement les lèvres.

"J'suis p'tet puceau… Mais… Mon cul est pas innocent."

Taiga soupira. Imaginer son jeune amant se donner du plaisir seul par là, était très excitant.

"OK… Mais pas ici… On fait les choses correctement. Viens sur le lit.

\- Tout ce que tu veux…"

Daiki se releva. Ils rejoignirent le lit, le plus jeune entraînant l'autre par la main. L'ambiance sauvage était passée à quelque chose de plus intime, plus doux, plus attentionné. Taiga le fit s'allonger et commença par l'embrasser tendrement. Une de ses mains vint caresser son corps, puis sa bouche se joignit à elle venant sucer un mamelon durci. Il descendit dessinant un chemin humide jusqu'à son nombril.

"Dai… Quel genre d'expérience tu as avec un autre homme ?

\- Hm… Fellation… Masturbation…"

La bouche de Taiga descendit plus bas et il lui écarta les cuisses.

"On… On m'a doigté… Et parfois… Quelques… Jouets.

\- OK."

Taiga embrassa doucement une cuisse, la parcourant du genou jusqu'à l'entrejambe de baisers. Il embrassa les testicules et vint caresser de sa langue le petit orifice. Daiki sursauta et gémit.

"Hm…

\- Alors… On ne t'a jamais léché là ?

\- N… Non…"

Et doucement la langue de Taiga vint explorer son intimité le faisant gémir. La sensation humide et chaude était totalement nouvelle. Le rendant plus sensible que jamais. Il se cambra. Le jeune patron se redressa.

"Ça t'embête de te retourner… Ce sera plus facile…

\- Ah ouais ouais ok."

Daiki se mit à quatre pattes sans hésiter, présentant sa croupe à Taiga. Ce dernier embrassa une fesse tendrement avant de reprendre sa petite activité, sa langue dessinant le contour de la petite ouverture et la léchant tour à tour. Puis doucement, son muscle buccal franchit l'entrée de son intimité. Daiki gémit de plaisir et tendit ses fesses un peu plus vers son amant. Taiga lui fit découvrir de nouvelles sensations divines, excitantes tellement stimulantes.

"Taiga… Tes doigts… Tes doigts…"

Le jeune patron sourit et cessa de le taquiner de cette manière pour mettre un peu de lubrifiant sur ses doigts. Puis en caressant doucement ses jolis monts il massa de son doigt le petit anneau musculaire. Et doucement il l'enfonça dans l'intimité de Daiki qui gémit de soulagement et de plaisir. Le jeune homme commença à bouger les hanches aussitôt. Taiga lui mordit une fesse. Daiki était beaucoup trop sexy.

"Un autre…"

Effectivement, Taiga ne pouvait que constater que Daiki avait l'habitude, se détendant rapidement et prenant du plaisir si vite. Il bougeait de lui même sur ses doigts.

"Bouge-les… Oui…"

L'homme hypnotisé par le déhanché de son amant, s'exécuta docilement. Daiki bougeait sensuellement pour s'empaler sur les doigts en lui et laissait échapper des gémissements inspirants.

"Taiga… Baise-moi…"

Taiga sortit un préservatif et le déroula sur son sexe, il rajouta une bonne dose de lubrifiant. Il hésita, il avait envie de voir le visage de Daiki, mais la position facilitait la pénétration. Il caressa doucement ses reins et vint appuyer la tête de sa verge contre le petit orifice.

"J'y vais Dai…"

Il se mordit la lèvre en poussant contre l'ouverture qui s'ouvrit facilement jusqu'à un certain point. Daiki serra les poings. C'était énorme et il avait la sensation qu'on essayait de faire entrer quelque chose en lui qui ne pourrait jamais passer. Il mordit le drap. Taiga s'arrêta.

"Tai… T'arrête pas putain… Va jusqu'au bout.

\- J'peux pas… Tu me fais mal… Faut que tu te détendes."

Doucement Taiga se pencha pour lui embrasser le dos, ses mains caressaient ses flancs et l'une d'elle descendit sur son sexe qu'elle commença à masturber. Doucement, très doucement ce qui sembla à Daiki une éternité, la douleur s'estompa. La stimulation de son sexe refaisait monter le plaisir en lui et sa présence lui sembla moins volumineuse. A mesure que cette main allait et venait sur sa verge, il se détendait. Par le jeu de ses cambrements de plaisir et de ses mouvements de bassin pour accompagner la main de Taiga, son membre s'inséra plus profondément en lui. Il entendit quelques gémissements de son amant, puis celui-ci souffla en se penchant à son oreille.

"Je suis entièrement en toi…"

Daiki sourit.

"Alors bouge maintenant…"

Taiga s'exécuta. D'abord lentement, pour qu'il puisse profiter l'un comme l'autre de cette sensation agréable. Puis à mesure que le plaisir montait, que l'excitation les submergeait, Taiga accéléra ses mouvements, sous les encouragements de Daiki qui lui demandait 'd'aller plus vite bordel'. Le jeune patron se fit plus sauvage, et donnait des coups de rein brutaux. Proche de la fin, il ressortit soudain entièrement de l'intimité du plus jeune, qui l'engueula vertement. Il le retourna brusquement.

"Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!"

Taiga le bâillonna d'un baiser sauvage, lui mordant la lèvre violemment pour lui indiquer de se taire. Il lui écarta les cuisses d'un mouvement sec et sans préambule se fourra de nouveau en lui. Haletant, le regard inquiétant d'une bête il murmura.

"Je veux te voir quand tu jouis."

Il reprit aussitôt des mouvements bursques, presque violents, faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir le plus jeune, qui lui agrippa les fesses pour l'inciter à le prendre plus fort. Daiki croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Taiga et poussait lui aussi son bassin vers le sien.

"Taiga… TAIGA…. Ahhh…"

Il déversa sa semence sur son torse et contracta ses muscles internes provoquant un grognement de plaisir à son amant qui atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme. Comme il s'arrêta de bouger, essoufflé, Daiki l'attira contre lui et lui embrassa le visage tendrement.

oOoOoOoOo

Daiki se réveilla courbaturé et seul dans le lit. Ils avaient fait plusieurs fois l'amour et avaient fini par s'endormir épuisés.

"Taiga?"

Sa voix était plus inquiète que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Ils avaient passé une nuit de sexe mais… Taiga était son premier homme est-ce-que passer à l'acte signifiait qu'on sortait ensemble ? Est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui ? Après tout il était son patron. Il ne l'envisageait peut-être pas du tout à cause des rumeurs et… Tout était flou dans sa tête. Il ne souvenait plus exactement de ce qu'ils avaient dit avant… Avant de le faire… Il était à peu près sûr d'avoir clairement exprimé ses sentiments - ou pas - mais son amant de la nuit n'avait rien dit. Il voulait bien plus qu'une nuit et en idiot puceau inexpérimenté qu'il était, il avait cru qu'il se réveillerait dans les bras de Taiga. La réalité était bien plus froide et triste.

"Dai ? Tu es réveillé. T'es une marmotte toi !"

Son amant d'un soir venait de repasser la porte menant à la terrasse. Il n'était pas parti et un profond sentiment de soulagement libéra en parti son cœur lourd. Taiga s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il portait un _yukata_ laissant entrevoir les marques sur son corps, absolument sexy. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

"Bonjour.

\- Bonjour."

Daiki regardait son patron silencieusement inquiet et n'osant pas évoquer ses doutes.

"Tu as faim ? On commande à manger ?

\- Ouais…"

Taiga prit le téléphone de la chambre et passa commande. Puis il se rapprocha de Daiki pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

"T'es pas du matin ou tu as mal quelque part ou c'était pas bien ou ?

\- Hein ?! Nan ! Enfin si c'était bien et ouais j'ai un peu mal mais ça va…

\- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

\- Euh… Je… On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Ben là on mange et on se douche et...

\- Non… Mais pour…"

Taiga le poussa gentiment sur le lit en souriant.

"C'est si dur que ça à dire ?

\- …

\- Nous ?"

Le patron dessinait des arabesques sur le corps du plus jeune.

"Eh bien… Je pense que je vais m'installer à Tokyo maintenant. En fait, j'ai même déjà trouvé un appart."

Sous ses doigts, il sentit le cœur de Daiki battre plus vite. Il regardait le garçon tendrement.

"Ces photos…

\- Hm ?

\- Elles ont été prises par mon ex. Lors de notre… Dernière nuit. Il a mit fin à notre relation pour un mariage arrangé. Il a diffusé ces photos pour se venger de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas essayé de le retenir… Il aurait renoncé à son mariage si je lui avais demandé… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait… Je n'avais jamais envisagé m'engager avec lui.

\- Ah… OK.

\- Si je te dis ça c'est pour que tu comprennes bien une chose…"

Taiga se pencha sur Daiki plongeant son regard carmin dans celui bleu nuit.

"... Toi ce sera différent… Je ne te laisserai pas partir… Aomine Daiki, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?"

Le plus jeune sourit et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit ami.

"Evidemment Bakagami !"


End file.
